Apology
by mingyuitem
Summary: Popularitas atau cinta? Terkadang dua opsi ini membuat hubungan menjadi berantakan. [meanie]
1. Prolog

Wonwoo berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat dengan pelan sambil menahan rasa senangnya. Rasa senang sampai ingin berteriak. Setelah berjalan sudah agak jauh, Wonwoo menoleh ke seluruh penjuru arah, memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku kesampaian juga untuk ketemu idolaku, yey~" teriak Wonwoo.

Disekolahnya, Wonwoo merupakan murid kelas 3 dan juga seorang ketua organisasi. Karena Wonwoo merupakan ketua, maka ia harus mengikuti rapat yang diselenggarakan, baik rapat organisasi maupun rapat guru. Dan karena hasil rapat tadi yang membuatnya senang bukan kepalang senang, ia reflek memeluk semua guru yang ada diruangan itu.

Bagaimana tidak senang? Sekolahmu bekerja sama dengan manajemen artis idolamu, artis idolamu akan perform diauditorium sekolahmu, dan dirimu yang akan menjaga dan mengawasi acara dari hari reherseal sampai akhir performance serta mengurus kepentingan artis!

Jangan pernah tertawa saat kalian mendengar Wonwoo adalah seorang fanboy. Ya, idola favorit Wonwoo adalah Seventeen. Boyband rookie dengan jumlah member 12 orang yang sedang hits.

Tapi... bukan hanya sekedar ngefans biasa. Ada suatu rahasia yang tidak kalian ketahui.


	2. Chapter 1

oomuoMingyu : iya dikit soalnya baru prolog nih wkwk. Ada lanjutannya, yap bener ini chapterrrrrr hehe. Wah iya, 12, siapa coba ya, aduh flashback masa lalu pas masih 12/? /apasih/ Okee terimakasih atas reviewnya, dipantengin terus yaa^^9

DevilPrince : iya sis masih prolog soalnya, next next bakalan dipanjangin kok, btw thank reviewnyaa~

Iceu Doger : iya maklum yang buat kan fangirl tingkat dewa /tung taratung/

Chapter 1

"Wonwoo, jangan lupa jam 8 datang ke sekolah. Seventeen tiba disekolah kita jam 8, kau harus datang lebih awal. Tepat waktu. Kali ini kumohon jangan terlambat dengan alasan yang biasa kau ucapkan. Kalau tid-" Wonwoo memutuskan panggilan yang tersambung dengan Junhong. Teman sekelasnya yang sekaligus juga sebagai sekretaris organisasi itu sangatlah cerewet. Ini baru jam 7 pagi, dan Wonwoo tahu Junhong sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya ketika Wonwoo memutuskan panggilan.

Demi bertemu dengan sang idola, Wonwoo rela bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat. Bahkan ketika tadi Junhong menelponnya, Wonwoo sedang membuat sarapan. Derita anak yang tinggal sendirian dan jauh dari keluarga, Wonwoo mengurus diri sendiri di ibukota, Seoul.

"Jam 9 sampai sekolahku.. Mungkin masih sempat untuk makan bekal buatanku. Semoga 'dia' suka." Wonwoo bermonolog sambil mempersiapkan bekal untuk si 'dia'.

Ting

Wonwoo melihat layar ponselnya dan melihat satu pesan. Darinya.

 _Kau tau kan aku akan ke sekolahmu? Sampai bertemu, aku merindukanmu, Jeonwon._

Wonwoo tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari 'dia'. Tak mau berlama-lama, Wonwoo sudah siap pergi untuk bertemu 'dia', kekasihnya.

• APOLOGY •

Wonwoo berjalan melewati koridor dengan lamban. Ini baru jam 8, sedangkan murid-murid akan datang jam 9 saat acara dimulai. Jadi, tentu saja sepanjang koridor itu sepi.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kelas. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya karena Ia takut dan masih terkejut setelah tiba-tiba ditarik paksa.

Cup

Wonwoo membuka lebar matanya ketika orang yang menariknya ini mengecup bibirnya. Ingin marah, Wonwoo langsung terdiam menatap wajah orang itu. Yang ditatap hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang membuat matanya membentuk garis.

"Hai, ini aku." Orang itu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya, membawa kepala Wonwoo untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Jeonwon. Argh rasa rindu ini benar-benar membunuhku."

Wonwoo baru tersadar setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut orang itu. "Mingyu, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Wonwoo kepada Mingyu, orang-yang-tadi-menarik-dan-mengecupnya.

Mingyu menabrakkan dahinya ke dahi Wonwoo dengan sedikit keras. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kita sudah 2 minggu tidak bertemu, tahu?"

"Wah memangnya salah siapa ya yang tidak ada waktu untuk ketemu~" Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya dan mencoba menatap ke arah lain, membuat pose pura-pura-tidak-tahu. Sedangkan Mingyu yang melihat itu pun langsung menarik wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung to the point. Mengecup bibir Wonwoo yang lembut dan kenyal seperti perme i.

Mingyu tidak ingin hanya kecupan. Mingyu ingin lebih. Ditariknya tengkuk Wonwoo agar Ia dapat lebih dalam menguasai 'permainan kecil' ini. Jujur saja, bagi Mingyu ini masih kurang untuk melepas kerinduan yang Ia pendam selama 2 minggu terakhir.

Tidak sampai disitu, Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo, lalu Ia mencoba menggigit pelan bibir Wonwoo dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya, menyapu bersih gigi dan langit-langit didalam mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo-pun mencoba mendorong dada Mingyu agar permainan ini dihentikan.

"Cukup Mingyu." ucap Wonwoo sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Ini tidak cukup untuk-ku sayang. Aku ingin lebih." "Tapi aku lelah."

Mingyu menampilkan senyuman mesumnya. "Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya cium aku 20 kali. Dan juga, aku akan menemanimu malam ini."

"20 kali? Sekarang?" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, namun, "Baiklah."

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo agar menempel dengan tubuhnya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Wonwoo, menahan agar Wonwoo tidak lari.

Wonwoo langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup pelan bibir Mingyu.

"Satu."

Mengecupnya lagi.

"Dua."

Mengecupnya lebih lama lagi.

"Tiga."

Cup

"Empat."

Cup

"Lima."

"Bagaimana jika aku beri kemudahan? Permainan seperti tadi dan langsung ke kecupan 20?" tanya Mingyu sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menang darimu, tuan Kim."

Mingyu langsung mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan cepat. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan posisi nikmat. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Mingyu langsung memainkan permainan ini dengan lidah mahirnya. Mingyu sudah berada ditingkat atas, tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.

"Ya Tuhan! Kalian ini berbuat mesum disekolah! Tidak ada tempat lain apa hah?" permainan liar itu berhenti ketika seseorang berteriak dari depan pintu.  
Mingyu menoleh, dan mendapati Jisoo berdiri didepan pintu.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau ganggu aku lain waktu? Aku sedang melepas rindu." Jisoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mingyu, lalu berjalan menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Aku mencarimu, Mingyu. Karena acara kita akan segera dimulai." Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan Jisoo langsung menepuk pelan dahinya. Bahkan ia lupa jika dirinya adalah panitia untuk acara itu.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggam erat. "Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke auditorium."

• APOLOGY •

Ketika hendak sampai di auditorium, Wonwoo melihat teman sepanitia-nya, Junhong berdiri didepan pintu masuk dan mengurus tiket acara. Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu, "Aku kesana duluan ya? Temanku butuh pertolonganku."

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengecup singkat dahi Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersipu malu dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Mingyu dan Jisoo menuju Junhong.

"Wonwoo-ya! Darimana saja kau?! Kau tidak tahu ya aku daritadi sibuk mengurus ini dan itu dan kau tidak tahu kemana. Padahal tadi kan aku sudah menghubungimu." Wonwoo hanya bisa terkekeh malu mendengar celotehan dari Junhong.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, sebenarnya sebelum Junhong memarahi Wonwoo, Ia sempat melirik tajam dan dengan tatapan curiga ketika melihat Wonwoo bersama dua pria menghampiri auditorium. Bahkan, Junhong melihat ketika salah satu dari pria itu mengecup dahi Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku ya sayangku~ Tadi aku ada urusan. Nanti biar aku saja yang urus acara ini jika sudah selesai. Jangan marah ya?" Junhong sebenarnya tidak marah, tapi dia butuh penjelasan atas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.45, bangku penonton pun sudah ramai diisi oleh murid sekolah. Masih ada segelintir murid yang datang lama, mengulur-ulur waktu. Pada saat inilah Junhong ingin mengeluarkan berbagai pertanyaannya pada Wonwoo tentang pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hei Wonwoo. Apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Wonwoo menoleh, lalu terbahak mendengar ucapan Junhong. "Ya Junhong-ah. Sejak kapan kau se-formal itu? Kalau mau tanya ya tanya saja."

"Itu- eh siapa dua pria tadi? Sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan mereka." Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, lalu merubah mimik wajahnya setenang mungkin. "Temanku." jawab Wonwoo santai.

Junhong mengernyitkan dahinya, "Dua-duanya teman?" Wonwoo menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa menatap wajah Junhong yang sekarang semakin tidak percaya pada ucapan Wonwoo.

"Pria tinggi yang mengecupmu, itu juga temanmu?" Skakmat. Wonwoo terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Bimbang, akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, atau malah mengangguk, mengiyakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Junhong.

"Dia.. Sahabat baikku. Kami sudah mengenal sejak masih kecil." Junhong menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Yang benar saja? Wah aku saja tak pernah sampai sejauh itu selama aku berteman dengan Jongup."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Akan kupastikan Daehyun mengamuk jika dia melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh orang lain, baik itu sahabatnya sekalipun."

Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar sekali ucapanmu. Daehyun hyung itu cemburuan sekali~ Tapi aku suka." Wonwoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum melihat Junhong yang terbuai akan cinta buta.

• APOLOGY •

"Baiklah sekarang kita masuk ke sesi pertanyaan. Kami akan lemparkan botol kosong ini ke tiap satu tribun bangku, yang berhasil mendapatkan botol ini akan bisa melontarkan pertanyaan untuk kedua-belas member Seventeen."

Botol pertama-pun dilempar oleh pembawa acara ke tribun satu, dimana semua bangku penuh diisi oleh murid perempuan. Semuanya berusaha untuk mendapatkan botol itu. Namun, perempuan berambut panjang yang duduk ditengah-tengah tribun berhasil meraih botol itu.

"Namaku Jimin. Aku ingin bertanya kepada Mingyu oppa." Mingyu meraih microphone dan memandang wajah Jimin, menanti pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan perempuan itu. Padahal jarak mereka jauh, tapi seolah-olah duduk berhadapan. 'Dasar sok romantis.' batin Wonwoo ketika melihat Mingyu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Apakah Mingyu oppa sudah mempunyai kekasih? Kalau belum, seperti apa tipe ideal wanita oppa? Kalau sudah, bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat seluruh kaum hawa diauditorium itu menjerit. Mingyu tersenyum lembut. Ia tak tahu jika Wonwoo memandanginya dari bagian samping panggung, tempat seluruh panitia acara berkumpul.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Jeritan yang terdengar lebih riuh dan kencang setelah Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Perasaan Wonwoo campur aduk ketika melihat Mingyu yang nampak bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan. Senang jika dirinya diakui sebagai pacar, atau takut jika Mingyu memberitahu seluruh murid disini jika Wonwoo adalah kekasihnya.

"Dia tinggi, seperti model. Good looking, wajah dinginnya selalu membuatku ingin mendekatinya. Tidak manja. Tidak cerewet. Pendiam dan selalu saja bertingkah cuek. Selalu mengerti jika kekasihnya adalah seorang idol yang diminati banyak orang. Dia.. adalah belahan jiwaku yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan. Hanya satu, untukku seorang." Wonwoo menahan airmata yang memaksa untuk keluar. Dipandangnya terus wajah pria yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya sejak kecil itu. Yang sudah menjalin hubungan tahap 'serius' selama 4 tahun dengannya.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat respon para siswi yang menjerit tak karuan setelah Mingyu menjelaskan ciri-ciri Wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh, menelusuri seluruh penjuru arah guna mencari Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Wonwoo sedang menutup mulutnya, juga menatap Mingyu.

Keduanya tampak serasi. Cocok satu sama lain.

Ya, lihat saja nanti.


	3. Chapter 2

Tinkuerbxlle : mungkin pas mau review kurang akua/? ini udah dilanjut hehe dibaca yaaa

Iceu Doger : Hello ketemu anda lagii hehe, terimakasih reviewnya. Iya seharusnya ada dispatch diffn ini wkwk :D

BaekLuluDeer : eaaa ini udah diupdate yaaa silahkan dibacaa

Itsathenazi : meanie mau aku karungin :)

geuxx29 : ini udah updatee dibaca yaa

zahra : thankyou! ini udah diupdate yaa

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Sampai bertemu lain kali!" para murid pun keluar bergilir saat acara sudah selesai. Seventeen pun langsung berjalan pelan menuju ruang tunggu mereka.

Ketika Soonyoung tengah asik mengobrol dengan Seungcheol, ia melihat Mingyu berjalan tak jauh didepannya, sendiri. Ia pun meninggalkan Seungcheol dan berlari lamban, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Mingyu.

"Ya Mingyu-ya. Aku mau tanya. Memangnya siapa orang yang kau maksud tadi hm?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mencolek lengan Mingyu dengan lengannya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau hyung." Soonyoung cemberut, tak puas mendengar jawaban Mingyu. "Aku ingin tahu sekarang~" Soonyung memasang tampang memelas sambil menggelayuti lengan Mingyu.

"Apa? Kau ingin tahu hyung? Baiklah aku akan membelikannya nanti." jawaban Mingyu dibalas Soonyoung dengan jitakan. Mingyu meringis pelan, "Sakit hyung."

"Salah sendiri, jangan pernah main-main denganku ya. Hm kira-kira siapa ya yang tahu~". Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang tahu." balas Mingyu seadanya.

"Aku tahu." Soonyoung menoleh, dan mendapati Jisoo tengah berjalan menghampirinya, dan juga Mingyu. "Benarkah? Kau tau kekasihnya Mingyu?" Jisoo mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau tunggu saja, dia akan ke sini nanti."

* * *

TOK TOK

"Mingyu, buka pintunya." Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendengar perintah dari Seungcheol, berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya. Padahal tadi Ia sudah bilang pada Jeonghan untuk tidak menutupnya, agar panitia bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Mingyu terdiam, lalu tersenyum setelah melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Ya, Wonwoo. Ia datang sambil membawa kantong berukuran sedang, entah isinya apa.

"Ada perlu apa hyung?" Mingyu bertanya, tidak membuka pintu lebar, hanya menongolkan kepalanya saja. "Itu- Aku ingin memberimu ini. Bekal buatanku." Wonwoo menyodorkan kantong itu, dan dengan senang disambut oleh Mingyu. Dibukanya dengan cepat kotak makan itu. "Wah sosis dan kimchi, aku suka sekali. Ini pasti lezat. Terima kasih hyung." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa dimakan." Baru saja Wonwoo hendak pergi, namun teriakan dari dalam ruangan itu membuatnya berhenti. "Ya Mingyu! Kenapa tidak dipersilahkan masuk hah?" Seungcheol menarik pintu dan melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ah ternyata kau ya yang datang tadi? Maaf adikku ini memang tidak sopan. Mari masuk terlebih dahulu." Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku langsung pergi saja." Wonwoo tak bisa pergi, karena pergelangan tangannya sudah dipegang erat oleh Seungcheol.

"Mari masuk dulu ketua. " Wonwoo hanya pasrah ketika Seungcheol memaksanya untuk masuk. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Nah semuanya~ Ini- Eng perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, aku ketua panitia acara ini." Semua orang diruangan ini bertepuk tangan. Seungcheol pun mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk duduk.

"Jadi, tadi ada perlu apa anda kemari?" Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol, Mingyu-pun hanya tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Aku tadi kesini hanya untuk bertemu Mingyu, memberinya sesuatu. Itu saja." Jisoo pun menyikut Soonyoung, dan yang disikut pun mengerti apa maksudnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Soonyoung langsung berdiri dan berteriak menatap Wonwoo. "Oh jadi kau ya pacarnya Mingyu?" kalimat yang dilontarkan Soonyoung membuat semua orang diruangan itu diam.

Mingyu yang sadar pun langsung memukul tangan Soonyoung, "Hyung kau ini apa-apaan sih."

"Oooh jadi kau yaa pacarnya Mingyu? Aduh tampannyaaa." Jeonghan langsung duduk nyempil mendekat Wonwoo, Wonwoo pun hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku bukan pacar Mingyu." jawab Wonwoo, mencoba berbohong.

"Tidak pacaran kenapa tadi pagi mengumbar kemesraan dikelas yang sepi." Semua member menatap Jisoo terkejut, Wonwoo pun menatapnya dengan wajah kaget. Yang ditatap hanya pasang tampang cuek, "Aku serius. Tadi aku menangkap basah mereka sedang berciuman." Jisoo menjawab tanpa menatap membernya. Dan, semuanya kini menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela napas keras, "Baiklah baiklah. Wonwoo hyung, dia adalah kekasihku."

* * *

"Dasar bocah nakal! Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu, umurmu saja belum masuk kepala 2!" Mingyu meringis ketika telinganya disentil oleh Jeonghan. "Hyung, sebentar lagi aku akan berumur 20 tahun. Apa salahnya?" Jeonghan memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, tetapi menendang paha Mingyu. Mingyu ingin membalas, tapi Ia tahan. Ia harus jaga sikap didepan... Wonwoo.

"Jadi, Wonwoo-goon, sudah sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Mingyu?" Wonwoo terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Seungcheol. Melirik Mingyu yang dibalas hanya dengan kedipan mata. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku.. sudah kenal Mingyu dari kecil." Semua member manggut-manggut sambil mulut membentuk 'o'.

krik krik

"Kenapa diam? Lanjutkan saja." suara Jeonghan memenuhi ruangan yang tadi tidak ada suara.

"Aku sudah berhubungan dengannya selama 4 tahun. Hubungan serius. Jelas?" semua mata menatap Mingyu. Tampaknya ia mulai hilang kesabaran. Mingyu pun langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Wonwoo. "Mingyu ini-eh tapi-" "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Wonwoo tersenyum tak enak kepada seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Mingyu. Tanpa tahu jika ada seseorang yang menatap punggungnya dari belakang, dalam diam.

Seungcheol-pun langsung berlari pelan dan berdiri didepan pintu.

"Jangan pulang larut malam Mingyu!"

* * *

Wonwoo duduk disebuah kursi ayunan dengan Mingyu berdiri disampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, "Apanya?"

Yang ditatap tidak balas menatap, melainkan memandang ke arah lain. "Mereka semua. Kau meninggalkan mereka dan memilih keluar bersamaku." Mingyu tersenyum, lalu mengelus pelan rambut Wonwoo.

"Kau kekasihku, tentu saja aku memilihmu. Lagipula mereka menyebalkan. Selalu saja ikut campur ini itu tentang kehidupan pribadiku."

Wonwoo memegang tangan Mingyu, "Wajar saja, mereka menganggapmu keluarga. Mereka mungkin tidak mau kau terjebak ke jalan yang salah."

Mingyu memilih tidak menghiraukan ucapan Wonwoo. Ia memilih berjongkok(?) dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau adalah nomor satu dihidupku, diantara yang lain. Mereka, pekerjaan, dan yang lainnya, akan menjadi nomor dua dihidupku. Hanya kau yang utama." ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus pelan surai manis itu. "Benar?"

Mingyu terkekeh. "Tentu saja benar. You are the one." /otw buka lagu suju - you're the one/

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Wonwoo. Memiringkan kepalanya, untuk kenikmatan ini. Mengecup pelan bibir lembut itu dengan mata terpejam. Mencoba menikmati permainan ini ditaman yang sepi di sore hari. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo yang mencoba menyeimbangkan permainan Mingyu.

Tanpa tahu, ada seseorang yang melihat permainan mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Ingin masuk?" Wonwoo sudah mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari sakunya, "Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah bilang ingin menemanimu malam ini."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, Mingyu pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mingyu menatap semua yang ada didalam rumah Wonwoo. Mulai dari atas, bawah, kanan, kiri dan seluru penjuru arah karena tampilannya sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali Ia bertamu. Dan, ia terpaku pada sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja, tepat disebelah vas bunga.

"Yang tengah ini kau bukan?" Wonwoo yang berjalan menuju lemari pendingin menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Mingyu sedang mengangkat bingkai foto dan menunjuk foto itu, persis ditengah. "Iya."

Mingyu mengangguk tanda paham, "Disebelahmu ini siapa? Setahuku kita tidak pernah berteman dengannya sejak dulu."

Ucapan itu membuat Wonwoo terdiam, menghentikan aktivitasnya yang baru saja akan mengambil botol air minum.

"Mingyu, ingin minum?" Mingyu langsung menaruh bingkai foto itu dan berjalan menuju Wonwoo.

"Ah lega sekali~" Wonwoo menaruh cangkir, lalu menatap Mingyu yang sedang minum. Mingyu pun menatap Wonwoo, lalu langsung menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja.

Cup

"Aku masih haus, dan disekitar bibirmu ada air. Jadi ya aku minum dari situ saja." Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan dari tatapan Wonwoo, seperti 'Apa-apaan kau ini tiba-tiba menciumku?!'

"Ah~ Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan." Wonwoo baru saja membuka mantelnya ketika mendengar Mingyu berbicara seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ada apa?"

Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang susah dimengerti. Mengedipkan mata kirinya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menginap disini?"

Mingyu mendengus, "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang jika aku akan menemanimu malam ini sayang?"

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Pulang ke dorm mu atau tidak kabari saja mereka. Mereka pasti khawatir."

Mingyu mendudukkan pantatnya disofa tepat didepan kamar Wonwoo. "Aku akan tetap disini sampai besok siang. Aku malas pulang ke dorm. Dan aku tidak akan mengabari mereka."

Wonwoo menghela napas melihat sikap keras kepala Mingyu. Ia memilih masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu, daripada Ia harus menarik urat nadinya sampai keluar jika berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

* * *

 _Mingyu's calling_

Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menatap ponselnya yang nyala. Mengerutkan dahinya ketika Ia melihat nama Mingyu dilayar ponselnya. Wonwoo hanya berdiri didepan kaca besar dan masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya, tak memperdulikan ponselnya yang berulang kali berdering.

From : mingyu-yang  
To : loveone  
 _Kau tidak berniat untuk membukakan pintunya? Dan membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu?_

From : loveone  
To : mingyu-yang  
Tidak.

From : mingyu-yang  
To : loveone  
 _Izinkan aku masuk kekamarmu, agar aku bisa memelukmu didalam selimut dan tentu saja kita bisa sekalian memadu kasih._

From : loveone  
To : mingyu-yang  
Pulang saja.

Lama menunggu balasan, Wonwoo melemparkan ponselnya karena Ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Bangkit dari duduknya, laku berjalan untuk menjemur handuknya.

Tok tok

"Hyung."  
"Hyung."  
"Kau benar-benar tidak akan membukakan pintunya?"  
"Hyunggg."  
"Aku ingin masuk."  
"Memelukmu."  
"Menciummu."

Wonwoo tetap dengan wajah datarnya, mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan.

From : loveone  
To : mingyu-yang  
Berisik.

Wonwoo naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, memasukkan dirinya kedalam selimut tebal, dan tidak lupa Ia telah mematikkan lampu. Menaruh ponselnya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur, dan terlelap.

* * *

Wonwoo mencari bantal gulingnya untuk dipeluk dalam keadaan mata tertutup dan tentu saja keadaan tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Meraba-raba kekiri dan kekanan, dan akhirnya Ia dapatkan. Tapi, Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika benda yang Ia kira guling itu tidak ringan. Wonwoo mencoba menariknya, namun Ia tidak kuat karena Ia menarik benda itu dengan satu tangan.

"Kenapa menarikku? Aku masih mengantuk, tidur lagi sini."

Wonwoo langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Mingyu disebelahnya yang akan memeluknya. "Ya! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Mingyu mengerang pelan, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. "Kau lupa ya? Aku kan punya kunci cadangan."

Tepukan pelan terdengar karena Wonwoo memukul dahinya. 'Sial, kenapa tidak teringat dari semalam ya. Berarti semalam..' "Jadi dari semalam yang aku peluk itu kau?!"

Mingyu membalasnya hanya dengan 'hm'. "Kau tidur nyenyak sekali dipelukanku. Apa ku bilang, pelukanku itu akan membuatmu nyaman sayang."

Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan. Wonwoo mencubiti lengannya dengan pelan dan kecil. "Aduh sakit! Ya kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Dasar mesum."

Mingyu tersenyum, lalu menarik tubuh Wonwoo agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidur lagi."

Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah dan diam saja tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula Ia masih mengantuk, jadi Ia lanjutkan saja tidur sambil memeluk erat leher Mingyu.

* * *

 _Sementara itu ditempat lain.._

"Kenapa kau memilih dia?"

"Kenapa kau harus memilih dia daripada aku?"

"Kenapa kau harus memilih Mingyu daripada aku?!"

"Aku kurang apa.."

Pria itu terduduk lemas dilantai dekat ranjangnya. Menunduk dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan emosinya.

"Aku kurang apa, Wonwoo-ya?"

* * *

to be continued

p.s : Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan update setelah 10hari dari update chapter sebelumnya ya! Please review and don't be silent riders~~


End file.
